Anywhere
by DemonDancer13
Summary: Buffy and Faith have a secret, but can they keep it hidden when the new Big Bad comes to town? Femslash, BuffyxFaith. Also WillowxTara, XanderxAnya, AngelxSpike, eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't know what season this is in. All of the characters have showed up and they never left, with the exception of Oz and Riley. Joyce is dead and they all stay at Buffy's house. Basically Buffy and Faith hooking up and Angel and Spike going ballistic when they finally figure it out. 

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh.

Please review!

* * *

Anywhere

Chapter 1

"It won't go in!''

"What! Why?''

"I don't know just help me''

"Fine''

Faith staked the vampire she was fighting and ran over to Buffy. "That's a crappy stake.''

"I know just dust him will you?'' Buffy moved out of the way so that Faith could reach and kill the vampire currently pinned to the ground.

"Thanks''

"No problem. Let's head over to the Bronze already. I don't think were going to kill anything else tonight.''

"What, are you hungry and horny already?'' Buffy smiled.

"You know what slaying does to me.'' Faith put her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Let's go have some fun.''

The Bronze was packed. It seemed as though every inch of floor was taken up by teenagers on dates or with their friends. Faith took Buffy's hand and found a place on the dance floor.

"I don't know about this.'' Buffy said. "I feel really self conscious dancing in front of people like this''

''Pretend its only you and me. Feel the beat and move with it.'' Faith grabbed her waist and moved her closer to her. "See. It's not so hard. You just have to let yourself go.''

Buffy started moving in sync with Faith. It was almost like it was when they were slaying; it was as if their minds were connected, like they were dancing together as one person.

After a few songs Faith stopped and looked around. "We're getting stares. I told you you could do it.''

Buffy just grinned and pulled her back into the beat.

A couple of hours later they finally left the Bronze and went to Buffy's house. Angel and Spike were still up, even though everyone else had gone to bed. When they saw that Buffy was home they rushed over to her.

"You look tired. You didn't get injured did you?'' Spike looked concerned while Angel checked for any injuries.

"I'm fine. So is Faith. We're just tired that's all.'' Buffy looked at Faith and winked. "I just need a shower and a good nights sleep.'' She walked upstairs and pulled Faith with her.

Faiths voice traveled down the stairs. "This is so much better then staying in that crappy motel.''

The next morning everyone gathered in the kitchen. Tara was cooking an extra large batch of pancakes for those who ate food. Angel and Spike were drinking reheated blood out of coffee mugs.

"Squiggly shapes or the regular kind?'' Tara asked.

Willow smiled ''Squiggly, definitely.'' She leaned over and kissed Tara.

"Oh get a room you two.'' Buffy said as she grabbed a stack of pancakes.

"Alright, alright we'll stop.'' Willow blushed.

"Oh you better not.'' Dawn said.

Giles turned to Buffy "How was patrolling last night?''

"Pretty dead. We staked a couple of vamps, nothing exiting.''

"And where is Faith?''

"She's still upstairs sleeping. She's not really a morning person.''

Meanwhile Spike and Angel were annoying each other as usual.

"What in bloody HELL are you wearing!'' Spike looked as though Christmas had come early.

Angel looked uncomfortable. "What do you mean?''

"Your shirt! What else would I mean?''

"It's just a shirt.''

'"IT'S PINK!''

"Its light red.''

"Yea, you know what; they already have a name for light red. PINK.''

Dawn looked over. "I gotta agree with Spike on this one. Pink, not your best color.''

Angel looked down. "I put my white clothes in the washer with a red shirt. How was I supposed to know that this would happen?''

Buffy smirked. "I'm gonna go wake Faith up. Her pancakes are gonna get cold.'' She got up and went upstairs with a plate of pancakes.

After she left Willow and Tara just looked at each other and smiled.

"What are you guys grinning at?'' Dawn was curious. "Is it about Buffy and Faith? '' Is something going on that I don't know about?''

Willow paused. "We're really not sure yet.''

"What's that supposed to mean?'' Dawn whined. "You guys never tell me anything.''

Buffy knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you up yet?''

Faith just grumbled and rolled over.

"C'mon, get up. I brought pancakes.''

Faith looked up warily. "You didn't cook them did you?''

"No, Tara did.''

"Good, because your cooking is almost as bad as your driving.''

"HEY!''

"It's true"

"Don't rub it in.'' Buffy sat down on the bed. "Here, eat them before they get cold.''

"Yes mother.'' Faith tore into the pancakes. "What's going on downstairs?''

"Not much, Angel and Spike are fighting again.''

"Do they ever stop? Honestly, they're like children. Are you ever going to choose between them? You can't just let them keep fighting over you.'' Faith mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I don't know, it's different now. I used to be so in love with Angel, and then Spike….. I just don't feel the way I used to about either of them.'' Buffy looked down.

"What happened?'' Faith said softly.

"They are both so childish. I couldn't deal with all of the drama when I was with either of them. With Angel it was always O woe is us, we can't fuck or else he will lose his soul. And with Spike it was nothing but having sex. It's selfish, but I want to be able to love someone _and_ sleep with them, not one or the other.''

"I've definitely had more then my fair share of sex, but love? Love is something else entirely. Anyone I get close to I push away in order to protect them. That's why I like it here. I don't have to do that anymore.''

Buffy smiled. "C'mon,'' she said taking Faiths hand. "Let's go downstairs and find out what apocalypse we have to stop today.''

* * *

TBC...

Please reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh.

Please review.

I just wanted to mention that I am WarmTea, and I am Kari's (demondancer13), beta and I am posting these chapters for her, so if there are grammer mistakes, blame me. And please review!

* * *

Buffy and Faith joined everyone in the living room.

"Hey guys. What's going on?'' Buffy looked around. "Where's Xander and Anya?"

"Yeah, I didn't see them at breakfast this morning.'' Dawn added.

"They are shopping for clothes for Anya at the mall.'' Giles said.

"Why is Xander with her?'' Willow said.

"I honestly have no idea.'' Giles replied.

"Remind me again why I have to be here.'' Xander asked, bored out of his mind. They were in one of the women's clothing stores at the Sunnydale mall.

"Oh, stop whining and get this shirt in a smaller size.'' Anya called from the dressing room.

"Yes dear.'' Xander sighed.

Giles cleaned his glasses and then continued. "Now then, I called you all here because I just received a call from the Watchers council.'' Everyone groaned. "They have reason to believe that Loki and his children are going to try to gain access to the Hellmouth.''

"Loki as in the Norse god of mischief?'' Tara asked hesitantly.

"And his children Fenrir the wolf, Hel, the ruler of Niflheim, and Jormundand, also known as the Midgard Serpent.'' Willow added.

Giles said exasperatedly. "I don't know why I even bother to do research anymore. Nevertheless, we need to find out more about Loki and his family. We need to find out why they want to come through the Hellmouth and how they are going to do it.''

"Yeah, and how to kill them.'' Faith smiled at Buffy. "Come on B, lets go. You know I don't do the research thing.''

"Where are we going to go? It's eleven o'clock on the morning. I doubt vampires are going to be much of a problem right now.'' Buffy replied.

"So. We can train at the magic box. That's where everyone is going to be anyway right?'' Faith said.

"Giles, is that ok with you?' Buffy asked.

"I don't see why not. If there is another apocalypse then you girls need to be at your strongest. We'll meet up with you there in about an hour. There is something I need to discuss with Willow and Tara first.'' Giles looked up at them. ''You go train.''

Spike stood up. "What about me?''

Angel stood up as well. "Yeah. We can train with Buffy too.''

Faith smirked. "And how are you gonna get there? Its daylight.'' She pulled Buffy to her. "Well it looks like I've got B all to myself now.''

"C'mon, you can do better then that!'' Faith yelled as she ducked Buffy's punch. Buffy responded with a roundhouse kick that nearly caught Faith in the head. Instead, Faith ducked under and rammed Buffy into the ground, pinning her there. She pulled her knife from its sheath and held it to Buffy's throat.

"You're dead.''

Buffy smiled. "So are you.'' Faith looked down. Buffy had a knife at the other slayers heart. Faith rolled off of her and went to go get a bottle of water.

"What do you want to do next?'' Buffy asked. "We've trained with swords, axes, knifes, stakes, and crossbows. I think we can take a break.''

"I guess so.'' Faith tossed Buffy the water bottle. "I can think of a few other things I would like to be doing though.''

Buffy grinned mischievously. "Really. Now what would those be?''

"I think you already know.''

"I think you need to remind me.'' Buffy said as she lay on the floor.

Faith walked over to Buffy and sat down next to her.

"Are you sure you want me to?'' she asked, suddenly serious.

Buffy sat up. "Faith, what's wrong?''

"B we joke around a lot, but…" She paused.

"But what?"

"What would you think if it wasn't just a joke. If I did something like this." Faith leaned over and kissed Buffy. "Well?"

"I think that I would do this." Buffy leaned in and put her lips to Faith's. She felt Faiths hand rise and grab the back of her head as she kissed back. As they pulled away Faith started laughing.

Buffy sat up. "What?"

"Angel and Spike are gonna kill me."

"Well, we'll just have to not tell them won't we? "

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Willow wanted to know as Buffy and Faith left.

"I wanted to ask you two a favor. If Loki and his family are trying to come through the Hellmouth then I think that it might help if we try to contact Loki." Giles sighed.

"Wait, what?" Tara looked at Willow. "You can't be serious. Contact Loki? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I mean, that's pretty deep stuff. That could get us in some deep trouble if we mess up." Willow turned to Giles.

"I'm sure. I've dealt with Loki in the past."

"Alright." Willow said. "How do we do it?"

* * *

TBC…

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh.

Please review.

Kari wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing, she is extremely happy and has been dancing around not stop since she has started getting reviews. She is really working hard on this fic and getting it out as fast as possible, so we both hope you enjoy. WarmTea

* * *

"Ok, do we have everything?" Willow asked. 

Tara checked in the box of supplies they gathered. They were in the magic shop. Buffy and Faith had left to patrol once Giles had explained what was going on. The lights were out and white and black candles were lit. The table had been pushed to the wall and Willow was about to close the giant circle that had been drawn around the three of them.

Tara looked in the box next to her. "We have wormwood, for calling spirits, witches hazel for protection, lotus and moonwort to entice him and a branch from a Bohdi tree for manifestations. All of the herbs are here. Giles?"

He checked in his box. "The wand, the chalice, the incense, the sacrificial knife, and the sacrifice." Giles picked up a squirming rat. "I believe we have everything."

Willow made a face. "Are you sure we have to sacrifice that thing?"

"Yes. He won't appear if we don't."

Tara grimaced. "Alright, but I'm not doing it." Tara moved and grabbed Willows hand. "I can't stand doing things like that."

"I will do it. Willow, just close the circle."

Willow drew the last part of the circle and went back over to Tara. She leaned over and picked the witch hazel branches out of the box at her feet. She and Tara walked to the middle of the circle and made a smaller circle with the branches. They then placed the lotus flowers and moonwort inside of the smaller circle. They put the Bohdi branch just outside of the circle facing them. Meanwhile Giles set up his items. He put the chalice on the floor in front of him, set the incense to his right and the wand to his left. He sat down, holding the knife in his right hand and the rat in his left. He motioned the girls to join him. They sat down on either side of him, Tara on the right and Willow on the left.

Tara lit the incense. "With this incense, Loki I beseech you. Come to us and hear our plea.

Willow lifted the wand in her right hand. "With this wand, Loki I implore you. Come to our aid and hear our plea."

Giles sliced the rat's neck and let the blood drip into the chalice. "With this sacrifice, Loki I command you. Appear before us and hear our plea."

A swirl of energy appeared within the smaller circle. There was a blast of energy and then a figure stepped out of the vortex. He was about 5'11and was rather muscular with brilliant blue eyes and thick blond hair. He was wearing a blood-red buttoned shirt with black cargo pants.

"Ripper!" Loki threw his arms out as he realized who it was. "Haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?"

Giles smiled as if meeting an old friend and stood up. "I've been fine. I expect you know why I summoned you?"

"Yes yes. Can't say I haven't been expecting a call from you sooner or later, once you figured out what I was up to."

"Uuummmm, Giles? What's going on?" Willow asked tentatively.

"Do you know him?" Tara added.

Loki turned as if seeing the girls for the first time. "Why hello there. Aren't you two just luscious? I'm Loki, god of Mischief." He bowed. "And you two are?"

"None of your business." Giles interrupted. "I won't have you trying to talk them into your bed."

Loki pouted. "But they're so appealing. Are you sure?" He asked, directing his question at Willow and Tara.

Tara got up and walked over to Willow.

"Quite sure." Willow said, taking Tara's hand.

"We're together." Tara stated as explanation.

"The more the merrier, I say." Loki declared.

Giles cut him off. "Loki, stop it. I'm sure that you know why I summoned you. Care to explain to me why you are trying to come through the Hellmouth?"

"Well, things aren't good at home. In my dimension Ragnarok, our version of an apocalypse, is about to happen, and I already know how this is gonna play out. Not to my favor. I'm not going to stay there and die."

"So you decided to come here to escape your fate."

"Pretty much. And my kids too. Let me tell you, they are not happy with the way things are turning out." Loki sighed. "I figured that if we came here we could lay low until Ragnarok passed and then go back to Valhalla."

"That would seem reasonable, if I didn't know that you or anyone related to you would never 'lay low' as you say.

"This is true. Fenrir in particular wants to wreak some havoc on you 'lower beings' as he calls you."

"I can't let you do that. I'm not going to allow you come into this world and kill people."

"I don't think there is anything you can do about it." Loki said arrogantly.

Giles smiled softly. "I think that you are mistaken. Or have you forgotten the deal we made the last time we met?"

Loki looked cross. "Damn you. I knew that you would bring that up. Well, I'm not going to stay in my world and die like I'm supposed to."

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "I have an idea. I have contacts in England that can summon you for a prolonged amount of time. You can stay there for the time being."

"If I do this, will you consider my debt fulfilled?"

"Yes. Paid in full."

Loki sighed. "Very well. I will stay out of the way. Gotta tell you though, there's not a damn thing I can do about my children though. They won't listen to a damn thing I say. Especially not about this."

"Very well." Giles put his glasses back on. "I will contact the coven as soon as you leave."

Loki bowed, then turned to Willow and Tara. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to join me?"

Giles threw a handful of sand at the demi-god. "Go!" he shouted.

Loki sighed. "Very well." He disappeared with a pop.

Giles broke the circle. "I'm going to go call the coven and let them know what's going on."

Willow looked at Tara. "Want to go home?"

Tara grinned. "Want to try out the new noise-proof spell we found?"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

TBC... 

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Beta note (Warm Tea): Kari has been down for the count because of the evil police officer who didn't have any proof she did anything yet still took her home and got her in trouble. She just got the computer back a day or so ago so the next chapter will be up sooner.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh.

Please review.

* * *

"What!" Fenrir screamed. "You mean to tell me that you are going to allow yourself to be summoned the entire time we're here because of a debt you owed to a **_human!_**"

Loki winced. "Now calm down. It's not like I am going to go back home or."

They were in an underground cave on the outskirts of town. Loki was trying to explain matters to his three children. Fenrir, who was currently in his human form, wasn't taking it well. As he grew more and more disconcerted his wolf form began to show itself.

"No, its worse. You are allowing yourself to be controlled by lesser, insignificant beings. This is sacrilege." Fenrir began to pace. As he talked his green eyes began to glow yellow. His long black hair shortened and grew coarse, and his hands began to grow claws. "You can't expect us to go along with you. I won't. I refuse to lower myself to that position."

Loki suddenly grew until he towered over his son. "You will do as I say! How dare you presume that you can act so arrogantly toward me? Don't forget, my _son_, I have more power then you and more control. Or did you forget where your scar came from?"

Fenrir brought his hand to his left cheek, which had a scar torn across it, as if someone had cut his face open with a blade. "No Father." Fenrir sulked.

"And what do you plan to do with us while you are gone Father?" A woman stepped forward out of the shadows. She was beautiful and hideous all at once. The left side of her was perfect and unblemished. She had flowing brown hair, and was wearing a fluid black dress. But her other half was not so flawless. Her right side was a decaying, putrid corpse. Worms wriggled out of her empty eye socket, and gray brain matter leaked from a hole rotting in her head. Her dress became frayed and torn, and as she walked dead pieces of flesh fell from her decomposing body.

Loki seemed to soften. "Not to worry my dear Hel, I don't expect you or your brothers to join me in my jail. Quite the opposite. I was hoping that you three could cause some harm while you were here. It's not healthy for you to be cooped up all day. Go out and have fun. I have heard that there are slayers in town. Can't miss out on an opportunity like that."

Hel smiled. "I heard that as well. It seems as though there was some sort of mix-up and now two slayers were called at the same time." She walked over to her brother and put her decaying arm around him. "Let's go hunting."

Fenrir smiled. "You always know how to cheer me up."

Loki beamed, and without saying another word, left with a pop.

Fenrir sighed. "I suppose he's been summoned then."

"I doubt it." Hel said. "He's always doing things like that. Still, I don't think that he will contact us until we can go home."

"No, you're probably right." Fenrir glanced contemptuously at the figure in a dark corner of the cave. "In the meantime, what are we going to do with _him_?"

The figure moved. It didn't so much walk as slither toward Fenrir and Hel. It seemed as though it was trapped between a human and a serpent. From the waist up it was humanoid, only covered in scales, and oily black hair covered its face. It had no legs, but instead was supported by a powerful tail.

Hel scowled. "Oh, yes. I had forgotten. I suppose we must let him come along with us. After all, he is our brother."

Fenrir sighed. "I guess so."

The thing lifted its head. "Hey, no fair. Father said to be nice to me," it whined in a nasally voice.

"Jormungand shut it." You are in no place to be making demands. We're barely letting you come along with us." Fenrir said condescendingly.

"There's no I in team." Jormungand whined back.

"There's no u in team either. So I guess if you're not on the team, and I'm not on the team, then there's no goddamn team. The team sucks!"

"Stop it, both of you." Hel cut in. "This is no time to be arguing. We need to come up with a plan. Something that the slayers won't expect. What's the fun in hunting if you don't enjoy the kill?"

-

"So, at least we don't have to worry about Loki anymore." Willow said. Everyone was back at Buffy's house in the living room. Willow and Tara were sitting together on the couch with Dawn, while Angel and Spike did their dark and broody thing by standing around and occasionally pacing.

"Yeah, but what about his kids?" Buffy said. She was sitting on Faiths lap as Faiths arms encircled her waist "Do we still need to worry about them?"

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses. "I'm not sure. Loki said that he isn't able to control them, but I don't know if we should consider them as a threat. We ought to do research on the three remaining children."

Buffy groaned. "That's what you said you were going to do before we left to go train."

"Yes well we got a little sidetracked. Besides, now that Xander and Anya are back they can help us."

"Hey, just where do you think you two are going?" Faith asked. Spike and Angel stopped. They had started to sneak off when Giles mentioned research. "No, no, no. If I have to research so do you. Sit down."

"Do we have to?" Spike complained.

Angel agreed. "Yeah, you're bad at this kind of stuff."

"Yes." Buffy told them. "I'm worse at this then you are, quit moaning."

"Yes Buffy." They said in unison.

Willow and Tara got up and went with Giles to retrieve the research books that they had stored in their rooms. Meanwhile Anya was trying to teach Xander to shift realities. Xander was having trouble getting the concept.

"Try shifting your pyridine… Think outside the box." Anya told him.

"Hey, the box is there for a reason. I like thinking inside it, I feel safe in here." Xander retorted.

Anya lightly hit him upside the head. "Can you try to concentrate? If you can't figure out how to do this then we can't go to the hot springs in Caralle for our vacation!"

"Oowwww. That hurt." Xander whined.

"Baby."

"Hon, we don't have to go to those particular hot springs. I promise, if I can't figure this out by the time we go on vacation, I will take you to Iceland. The hot springs there are almost as good as the ones in Caralle."

Anya sighed. "Very well. Now try again."

Willow and Tara came back with the books.

"Trying to shift realities?" Willow remarked.

"Yeah. It's not as easy as you guys make it look." Xander gave up and leaned against Anya.

Tara grinned. "Just make sure that you don't end up in that reality with only shrimp."

Willow made a face as she put down the books. "Uggh. That was horrible. I can't eat shrimp anymore."

Buffy leaned over and grabbed one of the books. "What do you think?" She asked Faith. "Does it look not confusing?"

"It's as good as any. I'm sure they're all equally filled with hences and wherefores, and other annoyingly long words." Faith picked up a particularly large book and hurled it at Spike and Angel. "Start reading."

"At least you changed out of that idiotic shirt." Spike grumbled at Angel as he opened the book.

"Will you ever let that go?" Angel asked.

"Of course not. You think that I'm going to forget something like that? Not a chance."

"Fine. Do I need to remind you of the time I caught you with that prostitute in Prague?"

Spike looked horrified. "You wouldn't."

Angel smirked. "I would."

Buffy cut in, confused. "Wait, so what if Spike was with a prostitute? I mean, ewww, but it's not that big of a deal. He was evil back then. I'm sure you slept with your share of women."

"Let's just say that it wasn't a female prostitute."

Xander looked perplexed. "Wait. If it wasn't a chick then…." His face lit up. "Oh my god. You slept with a dude? You slept with a dude!" Xander pointed at Spike and laughed.

Dawn nearly fell off the couch she was laughing so hard. "I can't believe it! Just my luck, the guy I have a crush on turns out to be gay," she said, gasping for breath.

Tara tried to stop laughing. "Hey. It's not like it's a bad thing that Spike is bi."

"I'M NOT BLOODY BISEXUAL!"

"Seems that way to me." Faith added.

"I was young! I wanted to experiment!" Spike protested.

"I was just experimenting when I was in college. Look how it turned out for me." Willow smiled at Tara. "I've got a beautiful girlfriend, who would be my wife if those stupid republicans weren't all homophobic with their anti-gay-marriage laws."

Tara stopped Willow before she could go into full rant mode. "Honey, let it go."

"Stupid republicans." She grumbled under her breath.

Spike was still mad that Angel had brought it up. "I thought we agreed to not bring that up."

"You agreed. I never actually said that I would keep it a secret."

"Fuck off." Spike opened his book. "It's not like you never did anything for the other team," he said under his breath.

"Yeah well, lets just not get into that." Angel picked up a book and started reading.

"Oh! I found something!" Willow exclaimed.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It says here that Fenrir is the oldest child of Loki and the giantess Angrboda. He is a gigantic and terrible monster in the shape of a wolf. When he was still a pup the gods had nothing to fear from him, but when the gods saw one day how he had grown, they decided to render him harmless. However, none of the gods had the courage to face the enormous wolf. Instead, they tried to trick him. They said the wolf was weak and could never break free once he was chained. The gods then proceeded to create a magic chain. They ordered the dwarves to make something so strong that it could hold the wolf. The result was a soft, thin ribbon: Gleipnir. It was incredibly strong, despite what its size and appearance might suggest. Fenrir saw how thin the chain was, and said that was no pride in breaking such a weak chain. Eventually, though, he agreed, thinking that otherwise his strength and courage would be doubted. However, suspecting treachery, he in turn asked the gods for a token of good will: one of them had to put a hand between his jaws. Finally, only Tyr agreed, and the gods chained the wolf with Gleipnir. No matter how hard Fenrir struggled, he could not break free from this thin ribbon. In revenge, he bit off Tyr's hand. The gods then carried him off and chained him to a rock a mile down into the earth." Willow paused. "But that doesn't explain how he's here, and not chained to the rock underground in his own dimension."

Buffy cringed. "I don't like the sound of that at all. The gods were too afraid to go near him? We had enough trouble facing down Glory. I don't want to have to go through all of that again."

Faith took Buffy's hand. "B, you worry too much. You got me now; we can take whatever comes at us."

"Yeah, you're right." Buffy smiled. "I got you now."

Willow and Tara looked at each other and smirked.

"Hey!" Dawn whined. "You guys are giving each other that look again. What's going on?"

"Nothing." They said together.

"Look what I found!" Xander suddenly cried.

"I found it." Anya complained.

"Look what I took credit for finding!"

"What did you find?" Giles interrupted, before Xander and Anya could start to bicker.

"It turns out that Loki freed Fenrir from his underground prison. Loki didn't like that the gods had trapped one of his sons without his permission, so he unchained Fenrir and sent him to live with his siblings."

"It says here that Loki had another son, Jormungand, and daughter, Hel. Jormungand is a giant serpent who was trapped in the Midgard Sea until Loki freed him."

Giles added, "Hel, the youngest of Loki's three children, is a very odd and gruesome fiend. One half of her body is attractive and young, while the other half is that of a rotting corpse. Upon birth Odin threw her into Nifilheim and gave her control of the nine worlds. Nifilheim is the ream of the dead and is broken up into several parts. The first layer is Valhalla, where the heroes who died in battle go to feast. Another is reserved for the elderly, sick and those who were unable to die gloriously in battle. The lowest level resembles a Christian hell, where the wicked are forced to live forever,"

"That's all very interesting, but how do I kill them?" Buffy asked.

"It says that Hel's weakness is women," Spike answered. "Hel is strongest when men oppose her, for they are both attracted to her and repulsed by her, and can't function because of their conflicting feelings. Jormungand is strong, really strong, but not the brightest crayon in the box. Fenrir, however, is both cunning and has brute strength. However, he cannot resist showing off, and can sometimes be tricked."

Faith yawned. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap. You coming?" She asked Buffy.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep. I guess training wore me out." They both got up and went upstairs.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Dawn whined.

"No. It's none of your business." Willow answered.

"Awe, you guys never tell me anything."

* * *

Please Review

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta note (WarmTea)**: Kari worked really hard on this chapter. I heard lots of bitching about how hard it is to write a fight scene (which is why I stick to ooey gooey romance, cough cough, It's Destination Unknown, shameless plug) so please enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer**: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I'm using one or two redvsblue quotes in here. If you don't know what that is shame on you. Shame.

**Please review. The more reviews i get the more buffy faith goodness i write.**

* * *

"Do you really think well find anything out here tonight?" Faith turned to Buffy.

"I don't know. We're not even sure if those three are a threat."

They were in one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale, trying to find any clues that would point to where the three demi-gods were staying.

"Yeah, it's not likely that they'll be hiding out in the Shady Hill cemetery. Let's go." She took Buffy's hand. "We can have some fun back at your place."

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Nope. Never."

"Fine, but lets stop at the coffee shop and get some sugary goodness first. I feel the need for more caffeine then the body can handle."

"Alright. Whatever gets you." Faith pulled Buffy to her.

"Its not coffee that does that."

Faith leaned in and kissed Buffy. "Coffee can wait."

Buffy kissed Faith back.

**Several Hours Later…**

"That was fun." Faith said as she and Buffy walked over to the Sunnydale coffee shop.

Buffy smiled. "Now why don't we do that more often?"

Faith put her arm around Buffy's waist. "Probably because Angel and Spike are usually following you around like puppy dogs."

Buffy made a face. "Oh yeah, I forgot about them. I don't see why we can't just stake them or something."

Faith laughed. "I wish. They're too useful to do that."

"I guess." Buffy turned to the counter. "One mocha chino and one capp."

They grabbed their drinks and went to sit down. Before they could, however, a man came up to them.

"Parker? What the fuck are you doing here? I thought you left town." Buffy said.

"Buffy, hi. I miss you." Parker went to take a hold of Buffy's arm. Before he could touch her Faith stopped him by punching him in the face. Hard.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"I know what he did to you. I wanted to make him pay for it."

"Fine by me." Buffy leaned into Faith. "He deserves it."

Parker lay on the floor, bleeding from his nose. "You broke my nose, you bitch! I'll make you pay for that."

Faith smirked. "You can try. I doubt you'll get very far."

"Buffy! Help me. That girl is crazy!"

"Yeah. She really is."

"Hey!"

"Well you are."

"Ok, true."

Parker shakily stood up. "How can you sit by and let her do that to me? You're supposed to protect people!"

Faith frowned. "How does he know about that?"

"I'm not sure…"

Parker spit blood out of his mouth. "I had a talk with those geeky guys from college. Ummm, Andrew, Jonathan and Warren, I think their names were."

"Wait, those guys with that turned you invisible a couple of months ago?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, they told me about that. I had asked around about Buffy after she had knocked me unconscious that one time, and I found those three nerds. They told me all about you and your little secret."

Buffy smiled. "Remind me again why I haven't sent you to the hospital yet."

"I want to do it too. Kill vampires and stuff. With you guys."

"Are you fucking insane? No way are we gonna let you hang around with us so that you can get a cheap thrill from killing things." Faith said.

"Parker, go home. Now. Before I change my mind and send you to the emergency room where you belong."

"You heard her. Get moving, bastard." Faith picked him up by the collar and dragged him out of the shop. "This is me being nice. Try to see Buffy again and you'll end up with your head in your ass, where it belongs."

Buffy followed Faith out of the shop. "C'mon, let's go back to the cemetery. I feel the need to kill something."

"Asshole."

"Who, Parker?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."

"Pretty much."

"Hey, did you see that?" Faith stopped.

"Where?"

"There!" She pointed to one of the crypts on her left. "I saw it again!"

"I see it too." They slowly moved toward the crypt. "What do you think vampire?"

Faith shook her head. "I don't think so. It didn't move like a vamp."

They reached the tomb.

The two slayers pried the doors open and walked inside. Faith reached into her pockets and drew out a lighter.

"You smoke?" Buffy asked.

"No. Lighters just come in handy if I ever have to torch something."

"Oh. That makes sense. Hey! I found a flashlight." Buffy picked up a flashlight and handed it to Faith.

"Beats a lighter." She said. "I don't see anything. Do you think its still outside?"

"I'm not sure." Buffy spun around. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah." Faith pointed the light toward the movement, but all it showed was an intricate stone casket and an old vase of flower. "Okay, now I'm pissed. Whatever is in here is just toying with us."

The thing moved again, just behind the girls. Buffy threw a knife over her shoulder and then spun around and threw another. Faith walked over to it and yanked the thing up onto its feet. It was dark brown in color, with large dots covering its bald head, and appeared to be male. Its large misshapen ears had several silver rings that matched the metal on its long black jacket. His most distinguishing feature was the long row of small horns that protruded from its jaw line.

"Well look what we have here. You think this little fell can tell us anything about those demons we're after?" Faith said, digging her dagger into the demon.

"What makes you think this guy has anything to do with those three?"

"C'mon B, three evil demi-gods set up shop in Sunnydale and the day after a brand spanking new demon shows up? Coincidence I think not."

"Good point. But I'm not sure how much information we're gonna be able to get out of him here. Let's take him to Giles." Buffy moved to grab the demon, but before she could a second creature came flying at her and crashed into her at full speed. She turned in the air and landed on top of the demon, then leaped up and stuck her boot heel over its horned neck, which were a lighter color then the other.

"Fuck! The little bastard tore my shirt!"

Faith grinned "Saves me the trouble later."

Suddenly the creatures disappeared and reappeared behind the slayers. The first one pulled Buffy's knife from his shoulder and gave it to his ally, then took the other knife from his belly. Faith rammed the darker demon and caught it in the ribs with her shoulder lashing out with her feet to kick the knife out of his hands. The lighter demon lunged for Buffy, but she reached out and snagged his wrist in both hands, trying to bend it like a pretzel. She heard bones crack, and the demon shrieked in pain, falling to its knees and cradling its arm in it good hand. Buffy went to help Faith, but the demon recovered faster then she expected. It made to get up, but Buffy swung her leg into the side of its face making the demon hit the ground again. Meanwhile Faith was demolishing the darker demon. She leaped into the air, spinning as she did so. In midair she kicked out at the back of the demons head. Her foot connected with a sickening impact and she saw the fiend crumple forward, it head exploding outward in a fine spray of green and blue.

Faith rushed to Buffy. "Are you alright. That thing didn't hurt you did it?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better. You think there are any more of those things?"

Buffy looked at the remaining demon, who was still clutching its broken arm, moaning. "No. I think that was it. Should we kill this one two?"

"No. I say we leave him as a message for whoever sent them after us. Don't fuck with the slayers."

* * *

TBC...  
**PLEASE REVIEW!**  



	6. Chapter 6

Beta Note (WarmTea)- It is totally my fault this chapter took longer to get out. Lots of drama kept me from being able to beta and post. Please review for Kari, she really appreciates the feedback.

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon don't shoot me. I know that this stuff isn't mine. Mutant Enemy Grrr Arrrgh.

Please review.

* * *

"What!" Hel was furious. "You mean to tell me that my two best minions were defeated by two miserable little humans!"

Fenrir sighed. "Now Hel, calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Fuck its not! They are mine and she has no business killing my property!"

Hel paced the cave. "If I ever meet her I'm taking her eyeballs as souvenirs."

"We will just have to kill them to make up for your loss. They will all taste oblivion... which tastes just like red bull…which is disgusting!" Jormundand added from the corner.

"God, Jormundand, shut up. I don't want to hear your whining right now. Of course we're going to kill them. But now we have to make their demise excruciating. I want them to pay for what they did to my children." Hel turned to pace to the other side of the cave.

"And we're not going to do that with red bull." Fenrir added.

"Aww, I knew there would be a catch." Jormundand moaned.

"You do have five more left. The death of one shouldn't matter that much." Fenrir tried to duck as Hel threw a nearby book at him. "Hey! I'm not the one who killed them. Throw shit at the slayers, not me. I didn't do anything."

"Plus, greed is still alive; it's just got a broken arm is all." Jormundand cowered as Hel aimed several throwing knifes at his head. "Stop, don't! Father said that you had to be NICE!"

Hel ran at Jormundand and pinned him to the cave wall, pieces of decaying flesh falling on his face. "Hey, guess what. Father isn't here right now. That means that he isn't here to stop me from doing whatever I please to make you shut up. Now, are you going to be quite, or do I have to slit that slimy little throat of yours?"

Jormundand whimpered. "Hel, please, no, not again."

Hel pushed away from her reptilian brother. "That's better. Now go. I don't feel like looking at you right now."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Fenrir stood up from the divan he was lounging on. "Honestly, do we have to everything for you? Just leave while you're intact."

Jormundand slithered out of the cave with his figurative tail between his legs.

"So they could just disappear and reappear without any kind of spell or artifact?" Giles asked Buffy and Faith after they explained what had happened in the graveyard. They were back at Buffy's house, reporting what had happened on patrol. Willow and Tara were looking through some books, trying to figure out if the demons that had attacked them were tied to the three demi-gods. Xander and Anya were upstairs sleeping, Dawn was supposed to be getting ready for bed, but kept trying to sneak back downstairs and hear what was going on, and Spike and Angel bickered quietly nearby.

"Yeah. I never saw anything like it before." Buffy leaned into Faith.

Faith grinned. "Not that it made any difference. We kicked their asses!"

"Yes, but I do think it would have been wise to bring back the remaining demon back here for questioning." Giles polished his glasses. "Perhaps then we could have figured out more about the three gods that have taken residence in Sunnydale for now."

"Sorry Giles. We weren't really thinking about that when we left it there." Buffy shrugged. "Maybe this will get them to come out and attack us themselves."

"Yeah, b-but would that be a good thing?" Tara asked. "I mean, we want to figure out everything we c-can about them, but wouldn't a full-scale attack be kinda bad?"

"We can take them. Pfft, they don't have anything on us, not the Slayers." Faith grinned and spun her knife in the air. "I bet they would go down in one hit."

"Actually, I think Tara is right." Willow remarked. Tara smiled softly "We don't know enough about Fenrir, Hel, and Jormundand to be able to take them down. I mean, Glory was a god, and look at how much trouble she was."

"Yeah, but she was a hell-god. These blokes are just small fries compared to Glory." Spike said.

Angel snorted. "Spike, that really bugs me."

"Piss off."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you still have a British accent? I don't go around speaking like an Irishman."

"Oh stop it. Spike hasn't been around as long as you have; he just hasn't lost his accent yet." Dawn said before she realized she wasn't supposed to be downstairs.

"Dawn, bed. NOW." Buffy pointed upstairs.

Dawn grumbled as she went back to her room.

"What's this, the only person I've got defending me is little nibblet over here."

"Angel, stop teasing Spike. Spike, don't start about the pink shirt again." Willow cut Spike off just as he was opening his mouth.

"Light red!"

"Get over it, you ponce."

"Ok, that's it. Spike, Angel, go to your corners. NOW." Buffy yelled in the same tone of voice she used on Dawn. Angel and Spike grumbled, walked to separate corners of the room and sat facing the wall.

"Honestly, can't you two be in the same room with each other without bitching like an old married couple?"

"So, what do we know about these minions?" Faith decided to draw the subject away from the two vampires.

Willow sighed. "Not much. All I could find was a passage in The Tome of Akein saying that Hel has seven minions, which correspond with the seven deadly sins. It looks like you ran into sloth, which would be the one you killed…"

"That why it seemed like it was in slow motion half of the time." Faith cut in.

"And greed. The bad thing about that is now there are five uninjured minions left, and one with a broken arm."

"Hmmmm. There might be a couple of books in the council's library, but I don't think that we are at the stage where we need to contact them." Giles commented.

"Those fucking bastards. I hate how they try to control any slayer they can get their greedy little hands on." Faith grinned. "Yeah, let them try to control the both of us, lets see how far they get."

"Perhaps we should try a more non-violent approach with the council this time…" Giles began.

Buffy cut him off. "I agree, except replace the word non with extremely, and after violent out blood-explosion extraordinaire."

"Oooook..., Buffy are you all right?" Tara asked.

"Who me? I'm fine, I'm fine, really. I just have a lot, you know, pent up energy right now." Buffy looked at Faith. "You feel it too?" Faith nodded. "You know, guys, I think that all we need is some sleep. Yeah, sleep. Faith lets go upstairs and sleep." The girls got up and practically ran upstairs to Buffy's room.

"Good lord, those girls are getting less understandable every day. I wonder what has gotten into the two of them now."

"Oh, we have no idea, Mr. Giles. No idea at all." Tara nodded.

Willow looked at Tara with a twinkle in her eye. "You know, I think that maybe we should follow Buffy and Faiths lead, you know, go upstairs and get some sleep?"

Tara stood up. "Oh, yes. I think we need to go get some, some sleep." They got up and headed for the staircase.

Willows voice trailed behind her as they walked up the stairs. "Umm, maybe we should go tell dawn to put on some music. Some very, very loud music so that she can't hear anything. Not that there's anything to hear… But you know, just in case something loud is going on for people upstairs to be woken up by."

"Honey, you're babbling again." Tara kissed Willow, which was the only way she knew how to stop the constant flow of words coming from her mouth.

"Mmmm, you always know how to shut me up."

"Hey don't get me wrong, I love Willow-babble. I can just think of a few more things I like to hear from you. Oh, wait a second." Tara opened Dawns door, "Dawn? Hey, will you do me a favor? Put on headphones and listen to some really loud music for a while, will you?"

Dawn grinned. "No problem." She rolled over to grab her I-pod from the floor.

Tara closed Dawns bedroom door. "There we go. All taken care of."

"I don't tell you how much I love you enough. You know that?"

"I know. I love you too." Tara grinned. "Why don't you come in here and show me exactly how much you love me?" She backed into their room.

Willow smirked. "Dawn better have that music up loud."

* * *

TBC… 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

"Explain to me again why the two of us have to go out and look for these demons together? Spike grumbled.

"Because, Buffy and Faith are very tired from fighting those demons last night. We have to go in their place."

"Yeah, but why am I stuck out here with _you_?"

"Don't ask me. It was Buffy's idea." Angel answered. They walked along the side of the road leading out of Sunnydale. It seemed the most likely place for the gods to be hiding out. "She thinks that we fight well together, at least that's what she told me when I asked her."

"She never pays attention to us anymore. Ever since Faith got out of prison and came back out here they've been attached by the hip." Angel said as they walked into the woods to their left. "I helped save the world, you know."  
"Like I haven't."  
"Yeah, but I've done it a lot more."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, please."

Angel ducked under some overhanging branches. "I closed the hellmouth."

"I've done that."

"You know, I helped kill the mayor and, uh,…"

Spike looked over at Angel. "Do those really count as savin' the world?"

"I stopped Acathla. That saved the world." Angel pointed out.

"Buffy ran you through with a sword."

"Yeah, but I made her do it. I signaled her with my eyes."

"She killed you. I helped her!" Spike pointed to himself. "That one counts as mine."

The next morning only a few people showed up in the kitchen. Buffy, Faith, Willow and Tara were all still asleep upstairs. Angel and Spike hadn't come back from patrolling the night before, everyone assumed that they had taken refuge from the sun somewhere in Sunnydale. So it was just Giles, Xander, Anya, and Dawn sitting around the island in the Summers kitchen.

"So how long do you think it's gonna take for Buffy and Faith to defeat the new big bads in town this time?" Xander asked.

Giles sighed. "I don't believe that it is going to be as easy as you make sound. These are demi-gods. Granted they aren't up to Glory's caliber, but they aren't your average demons. We also have to find out where they are staying before we can even think of taking them on in combat."

Suddenly Angel and Spike burst through the kitchen door, covered in thick blankets and steaming. "I think we can help you with that one." Angel slid down the wall furthest from any light streaming through the kitchen windows.

Giles and Dawn moved to shut the blinds, while Xander and Anya helped the two vampires shed their protective coverings.

"You might want to wake the little girlies up, then." Spike winced as Anya peeled cloth off of burned skin. "I don't want to have to say this twice."

Dawn ran upstairs to Buffy's room while Xander and Giles helped Angel and Spike to the basement, where there was the least amount of light possible. Anya busied herself with getting ice and water, to help soothe the burns.

Upstairs Dawn decided to wake Willow and Tara up first, and let them deal with waking the two, most likely very tired and cranky, slayers. She knocked on their door softly at first, asking if the witches were awake yet. When they didn't answer she knocked again, harder, and again, until she got a very sleepy and half-dressed Willow to open the door.

"Hey Dawnie." Willow mumbled. "What's the rush? Do we have a crisis?"

Dawn shook her head. "Naw, but Angel and Spike are back from patrol and they said that they found something important. I'm supposed to get you guys and Buffy and Faith downstairs. You want me to go and wake them up too?"

Willows' head snapped up. "Umm, no. No, uh, that's ok, really. I'm sure me and Tara can manage to get them out of bed fine." She made shooing motions with her hand. " Go downstairs and let everyone know that we'll be down in a few minutes."

Dawn tilted her head. "Are you sure there isn't something you aren't telling me, 'cause you're acting kinda weird."

Willow smiled nervously. "No, no, nooo. Everything is fine, everything's fine, go downstairs and help Angel and Spike, I'll take care of everything up here."

Dawn sighed. "Fine, fine, don't involve me in anything that's going on. See if I care if I'm left out of everything." She threw up her hands as she walked downstairs.

Willow shut the door and walked back to the bed, fully awake after attempting to keep Dawn from walking into anything she shouldn't see. Tara sat up, covering herself with the sheets. "Angel and Spike are back?"

Willow nodded. "And Dawn was about to go running into Buffy's room to wake her and Faith up."

Tara sighed. "I hope they're asleep and not getting rid of some of that slayer energy I keep hearing about."

Faith yawned and looked around her, confused for a second before she remembered where she was. She looked down and saw Buffy nestled in her arms and smiled. Then she heard a knock on the door and nearly jumped a foot out of the bed. Buffy sat up, and moaned. "Can't they just let us sleep for once?" She said, pulling the covers back over her head.

Faith pulled them back down. "Apparently not. Now get a shirt on or something, it might be dawn or one of the guys."

They both scrambled to get dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible, the result being Faith in a rumpled pink tank top and leather pants, and Buffy in pink pajama pants and Faiths corset top from last night. Buffy was still attempting to tie the shirt together so Faith got up to answer the door. As she cracked it open she saw a perky Willow standing with her hand up about to knock again. "What do you want." She mumbled.

Willow smiled nervously. "Um, well, is Buffy in there too? Because Spike and Angel are back and they want to talk to you two."

Buffy saw that it was Willow at the door, and asked her to come inside the room. "Hey Will." She smiled. "There's something I want to tell you about me and Faith."

From across the room Faith raised an eyebrow, but leaned against the wall and didn't say anything.

Willow sat down on the bed next to Buffy, internally laughing at her attempts to tie the corset shirt together. It had ended up rather lopsided, but Buffy ignored that and focused on talking to her best friend. "Will, you know how you and Tara are...together?"

"Yeah…" Willow nodded. By now she had guessed what was going on but wanted Buffy to finish.

"Well, that's the way that we, me and Faith, feel about each other." Buffy smiled. Faith walked over to the bed and took Buffys hand. "I know that it's probably weird and a shock and everything, but I figured you would be ok with the idea, 'cause of Tara and everything, and-"

Willow cut her off, seeing the frantic look her friend was sporting. "Buffy, we kinda already figured out that the two of you are together."

"'We'?" Faith asked.

"We as in everybody?" Buffy looked even more frantic then she had a few seconds ago. "How does everybody know? How did they find out? Is it really that obvious?"

Willow smirked. "We as in Tara and me. No one else knows, as far as I can tell."

"How did you figure us out?" Faith asked.

"Well, its not like you guys are exactly subtle." Tara spoke up, standing in the doorway. "At least, not to us. I think everyone else is a bit more oblivious though."

Faith smiled. "Could you not tell anyone else? We kinda need to figure out how this is gonna work first."

Both Tara and Willow nodded.

"Thanks you guys. Its nice not having to pretend around you. But I think we should wait a while before telling everyone else."

"Yeah…particularly not Spike or Angel." Willow said.


End file.
